My Better Half
by TodaysEnough
Summary: Leah's life spirals downhill after Breaking Dawn, until something no one believed was possible happened. She imprints! But can Leah come to terms with this new found love. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

Math today had been a time for epiphanies.

Life=Roads

Life as a werewolf=One road

Life as the only freaking werewolf _girl_=Dead end

Dead ends=Pain

Pain+Alcohol=Numb

Numb=Good

_but_

Alcohol=Bad

Pain=Bad

Bad=Negative

Negative*Negative=Positive

Positive=Good

So all in all: Werewolf girl+alcohol=Good

And that was what was on my mind as I threw back another shot. The liquid fire coursed down my throat until it came to rest in my stomach, though it'd probably make it's way back up before the night was done. Along with everything else I'd trashed myself with tonight. My head buzzed and I tore myself away from the bar and joined the dance floor. I was good for a few solid hours, and I could force some more down before making my way home. Or wherever else I ended up. But that didn't matter, nothing much did, but I was focused on now.

The place was packed tonight, and I found some eye candy to tease. I had never been one to care much what I looked like. With Sam, I was presentable, but I wasn't one to obsess. After Sam, I began not caring. Then someone out there decided to send my life to hell, and I became the werewolf girl. The only werewolf girl. Not caring turned to so damn inconvenient to do anything. And then I got here. I made myself pretty. Not beautiful. No, I was the stereotypical Queen Bitch. The one who said she was pretty and that was end of story. The one who wore the smallest miniskirts and the tightest shirts (none of it paid for, in my case). The one guys fell head over heels for before they got past her boobs. Yep, that's me.

I hated my life. I thought once I joined Jake that it might turn out alright. But then he imprinted on one of those filthy bloodsuckers and I was stuck. Hang with the vamps or beg Sam to take me back. Bloodsuckers won out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the guy I was dancing with before he grabbed my shoulder. "You wanna find our own place?" he whispered in my ear.

Ya right. "In your dreams," I muttered and tried pushing past him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now honey, lets think about this." His fingers trailed down the side of my face. I could have taken him. It would have been easy, enjoyable even. But I didn't. I just, didn't care.

Suddenly his head whipped around, fingers loosening their grip.

"Don't mess with her," a voice behind me warned, shaking out his hand. I tried to put the pieces together. In a normal state it would have been a no brainer, but drunk, it took me a few moments to figure out that this guy had just punched my captor for me. That made me mad. It hurt my pride. I didn't need someone looking after me. I was fine by myself.

"What the hell were you doing?" I wouldn't even turn to look at the him.

"I believe I just took down some guy for you. I think a thank you would be more appropriate."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's." With that I stormed away. Back to the bar, for me.

My head felt funny. So did my stomach. How many beers had I had? I tried counting on my fingers.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . uhh," I stopped. Couldn't remember. But now I needed to go . . . go home! That was it. I think. I lurched up from the stool. Ooh that didn't feel good. Tummy was doing flip flops. Tummy. I let out a giggle. I stumbled out of the bar. There weren't many cars on the street at this time, but whenever one passed, I would shield my eyes. The lights hurt. I needed to find the woods. That was how I originally fond this place. Came across it running one day. Weird how there was still forest here.

I looked around. They were hiding. "Woods, woods. Come out, come out wherever you are," I called. Silly forest. I spun around. And I saw a tree! The woods was behind the bar! _Didn't you already no that? _I pushed that dry voice away, and ran into the woods. Now, werewolf time. I tried. I really did. Nothing happened though. That scared me. Why couldn't I do it? What was wrong with me now? No, not more things. I was a mistake, a complete ruin. Why couldn't I even do this? My eyes began to tear up. _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry._ A sob got out. Soon my whole body was shaking. The tears spilled over. I curled up into a ball on the ground. Why me?

"Why me?" I screamed. "Why? Why, why, why? I hate--" Who? Who did I hate? "Me," I finished with a gulp. The ground was cold, but soon my sobs halted, and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up somewhere soft. Was I dead? No, my head hurt. You can't hurt if your dead. Right? I hoped not. Or I would have to put up with this pain for, like, eternity. I didn't think I was dead though. I didn't feel dead, just—bad. I opened my eyes.

I was lying on a bed. A comforter was tucked around me. Oh, that's why it's soft. The sheets were white though. Not mine. Mine were purple. _Oh my god where am I?_ I bolted up. My head roared. I clamped my hands over my ears. Hangover.

Suddenly there was someone there.

"What are you doing? Lay down, crazy girl," I recognized the voice. From where? I got it! He punched the guy for me. Oh, I didn't like him.

"Go away," I whined, falling back down into the pillow.

"You are so appreciative, you know that? Really, I mean it." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I didn't ask for your help. I was fine by myself," I muttered into the pillow. Somehow he managed to catch it.

He let out a dry laugh. "Fine? So lets pretend you could have taken down that guy, you call falling asleep in the middle of the woods fine? Are you trying to tell me you do that a lot"

I couldn't help it, I cracked up. He had absolutely no clue how right he was. My head started pounding again, and I shut up. I figured I'd give it to him straight. He wouldn't believe me anyways. "How would you no? I love sleeping outside. Big outside girl." Let's see what he would think of that.

"Uh huh. You couldn't have gotten past that guy anyways."

Excuse me? He thought that _I _couldn't get past him. That set me off. I had a competitive nature. I was _not_ going to take that! Oh was he in for a surprise.

I whipped out of the bed, my foot catching my in the stomach. He flew across the room smashing into the opposite wall. By the time he hit the floor I was there, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. He let out a groan. His arms were at the point of snapping before I threw him against the wall again, pinning him up by his neck. I wanted to see his face, see the pain he was in. I didn't even knew what he looked like. I turned, and froze. Fallen orbs of a sapphire sky stared out at me, slightly hidden behind dark locks. A light sprinkle of freckles coated a perfect nose, slightly turned up. His mouth was set in a hard line, giving nothing away, but his eyes betrayed his pain. Pain. Pain _I _was putting him through. I felt like the universe collapsed on me then and there.

I let go off his neck, and caught him as he fell to the floor. He was hurt. I had hurt him. Huge tears rolled down my cheeks. "No, no, no," I whispered. He wasn't moving. Was he . . . alive?

_Focus girl_, a sane part of me said. I took a deep breath, and listened. His heartbeat was there, steady and strong. A bit fast but that was okay. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. All I wanted to do was sit there and listen to it forever. It didn't matter what I wanted though. As long as he was happy. That's all that was important.

I checked him over. His neck was already bruising, easy distinguishing my finger marks. The back of his head was swollen, and he wasn't conscious. My heart, something I hadn't felt in months, nearly ripped out of my chest. I had to get him to a hospital. But what was I going to say? I didn't even know his name. _Whatever. I'll deal with it when we get there. _I needed to find a hospital though. Where would the closest—.

_ Carlisle_

Within seconds he was in my arms and we were speeding out of the house. Whatever past issues I'd had with the vampires, I tossed them aside. They could help him. Help him better than anyone else.

I stared down at the boy in my arms. My heart leaped. He was perfect. I wanted to know him, know everything about him. His skin was fair, definitely not a Quileute. Had he always lived in Washington? How had he grown up? How old was he? The stream of questions rushed through my head faster than my feet to the Cullen's. As it was we ended up at the house within minutes. I burst through the door. The psychic was the first one I saw.

"Where's Carlisle?" I demanded. Always the blunt one. I wasn't a big one for pleasantries.

She swirled around, "I hate not being able to see you. Carlisle is at the hospital, but why—"

I didn't let her finish, speeding off again. I slowed upon reaching the hospital though. I wasn't going at an exactly _normal_ speed. Before I had even reached the receptionist, Carlisle came out into the waiting area.

"Leah, what is it?" There was an urgency in his voice. He knew I wouldn't come to him in a normal situation.

I slid the boy I was holding into Carlisle's arms. I hated losing my grip on him, especially to a bloodsucker, but I knew Carlisle would never hurt him.

"Help him," I spat out. Carlisle turned quickly, bringing him into an examining room, and I trailed at his heels.

I sat curled in a chair as Carlisle checked him over.

"Who did this?" Carlisle asked.

I hung my head in shame, and he didn't ask anything else

"He has a concussion and possibly a skull fracture," he finally said. My heart skipped a beat. "But he'll be okay." I let a relieved breath out.

"I'm going to do some tests. You can go home—"

"No!" I cut him off. "I'm staying here."

He nodded. "Fine. Do you want to sit out in the waiting room?"

"I'm not leaving him." And that was that.

Carlisle eventually determined that he had a minor fracture, and wanted to keep him overnight, but that he'd probably be able to leave tomorrow as long as he didn't do anything for a while.


End file.
